


Dal tramonto all'alba

by ChandraRevati



Series: Evolving [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Brotp, Cuddle, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Meta-Moro, MetaMoro, Roma, Safe For Work, Sleepy Cuddles, esc2018, le luci di Roma, notte a Roma, otp, ritorno da Lisbona, se famo du spaghetti cacio e pepe?, serata tra amici, tante true pairing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraRevati/pseuds/ChandraRevati
Summary: «Sei più tranquillo ora?» chiese Fabrizio passandogli una mano sul braccio più volte, come per rassicurarlo.«Sì. – riuscì a dire Ermal ritornando a guardare la maglia dell’amico, di uno strano verde misto a blu con il logo dei Black Sabbath in bianco – Grazie, per qualsiasi cosa» disse, appoggiando il braccio sullo stomaco dell’amico, cercando di abbracciarlo a sua volta.«È questo che fanno i fratelli, no? – disse Fabrizio – Si proteggono a vicenda» aggiunse, allontanando la mano dai capelli dell’amico per stringerlo a sé ancora un po’.[One Shot sul rientro in Italia dei Metamoro]





	Dal tramonto all'alba

**Author's Note:**

> Di nuovo, buonsalve.  
> Io avrei una tesi da scrivere, ma nel giro delle ultime due settimane ho iniziato due fanfiction e ora ho scritto questa one shot sul rientro dei ragazzi dal Portogallo.  
> Non è niente di pretenzioso, è una storia nata per scherzo da una battuta, niente di più, ma ho delle fantastiche ragazze che mi assecondano e mi incitano a mettere su carta il mio più oscuro pensiero sui MetaMoro.  
> Dedico questo mio piccolo lavoro a Silvia e Paola, grazie per avermi sopportato durante la stesura!  
>  **Nota bene** : Come al solito, ciò che viene riportato deriva unicamente dalla mia mente malata, non ho contatti con i ragazzi e men che meno so cosa fanno nel privato delle loro case o le relazioni che hanno con altre persone. E, nuovamente, non ci guadagno una lira che sia una da questo. Acquisisco solo il super potere di perdere tempo con la laurea che si avvicina!
> 
> Detto questo, vi auguro una buona lettura!

Ermal odiava le turbolenze.  
Certo, il loro volo fortunatamente non era stato cancellato in mezzo al marasma degli scioperi aeroportuali, ma a quel punto avrebbe preferito starsene ancora un paio di giorni a Porto, magari a bere un bel bicchiere di vino in spiaggia con Fabrizio, piuttosto che trovarsi sopra i cieli francesi in preda alle turbolenze.  
«Ermal?»  
Fabrizio, d’altra parte, non era per niente infastidito da quei continui sballottamenti. Beh, non poteva leggere in santa pace il libro che si era comprato prima della partenza, ma vedere il suo amico, bianco come un cadavere accanto a lui, gli fece un certo effetto.  
«Va tutto bene. – Ermal chiuse gli occhi e ispirò un paio di volte – A maggio andiamo a piedi in Portogallo, non me ne frega niente se dovremo partire due settimane prima»  
Fabrizio si mise a ridere e passò una mano tra i capelli ricci del ragazzo, «Concedimi almeno la macchina, a piedi me pare ‘na poracciata» cercò di scherzare, riuscendo a strappare ad Ermal un sorriso.  
«D’accordo. – nemmeno il tempo di dirlo che si ritrovarono nuovamente sballottati – Se atterriamo sani e salvi, giuro che non mangerò mai più durante i firmacopie»  
«Così esageri però. – gli fece presente – Statte calmo, gli aerei sono i mezzi di trasporto più sicuri al mondo. Leggevo sui giornaletti di Focus che Libero lascia in giro per casa mia che ce stanno sacche d’aria calda e aria fredda che cozzano e noi stronzi ce passiamo ‘n mezzo. Tutto qua, non è nulla alla Lost o che so io»  
«Grazie, Alberto Angela. – riuscì a dire Ermal – Ma la cosa non mi rasserena»  
Passarono altri venti minuti in quelle condizioni, Ermal terrorizzato e Fabrizio che gli accarezzava i capelli e cercava di tranquillizzarlo. Fuori il cielo iniziava a tingersi dei colori del tramonto, ma in mezzo ad un temporale come quello era difficile distinguere l’arancione tenue o il rosa pallido che Ermal tanto amava guardare.  
«Io odio Paolo. – Ermal prese la mano di Fabrizio tra i suoi capelli e la strinse – Certo, vi accompagno in Portogallo, ma al ritorno parto il giorno dopo di voi e vado diretto a Torino» scimmiottò la voce dell’amico.  
«Dai, Ermal. – cercò di dire Fabrizio – Ce sta comunque Barbara che t’aspetta domani pomeriggio, non t’hanno mica abbandonato»  
«Sì, vero. – guardò la sua mano intrecciata con quella dell’amico, arrossata da tanto la stava stringendo – Scusa, ti sto distruggendo la mano» disse lasciandolo andare, ma Fabrizio gliela strinse a sua volta.  
«Se te tranquillizza, fa pure. Non me dà fastidio»  
Dopo altri dieci minuti di lievi scosse, la voce di un’hostess accompagnò la riaccensione delle luci in cabina e l’obbligo delle cinture venne revocato, «La zona di turbolenza è stata superata, stiamo per sorvolare il mar Mediterraneo. Le previsioni sono serene e arriveremo all’aeroporto di Roma tra un’ora e mezza»  
«Stai meglio? – chiese Fabrizio osservando il viso tirato di Ermal rilassarsi – Non pensavo avessi così tanta paura de volare»  
«Io non ho paura di volare. – borbottò Ermal passandosi una mano sul viso – Mi piace viaggiare tranquillo» puntualizzò.  
«Dai, tra un po’ arriviamo a Roma e ce andiamo a mangià ‘na bella spaghettata cacio e pepe, ti va?» cercò di risollevargli il morale l’amico.  
«Ma perché no? – concordò Ermal stiracchiandosi – Che fai?»  
«Devo andare in bagno, mica scappo» disse Fabrizio superandolo e andando verso i bagni in fondo alla cabina.  
   
   
Venti imprecazioni e sette sigarette più tardi, Ermal poteva dirsi rilassato. Dopo essere atterrati a Roma, lui e Fabrizio si erano diretti a casa di quest’ultimo per respirare un attimo di tranquillità lontano dai riflettori dell’Eurovision.  
«Giuro che se accendi ‘n’altra volta ‘a sigaretta in salotto e non sul balcone, te faccio dormì in macchina» disse Fabrizio adocchiando l’amico sul divano di casa sua contemplare il pacchetto di sigarette comprato subito dopo l’atterraggio.  
«Va bene. – Ermal si alzò dal divano e raggiunse l’amico in cucina – Ma vai tu a farti la spesa?» chiese aprendo il frigorifero per prendere da bere.  
«No guarda, ce va la fatina della casa. – Fabrizio cercò il pepe nei vari scomparti della penisola fino a quando non lo trovò – E domenica vengono i bimbi, quindi non t’azzardà a mangià i budini de Anita»  
Ermal annuì e poi si sedette su uno degli sgabelli, osservando l’amico cucinare.  
«Che hai?» chiese Fabrizio cercando lo scolapasta e dandogli le spalle.  
«Sono un po’ stanco. – ammise – Stanco e soprattutto affamato. Ma perché non sapevo di queste tue doti culinarie?»  
Fabrizio lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, «So cucinà tre cose ‘n croce della tradizione romana e poco altro, ma a quanto pare su internet gira sta voce. Stanno a dì ‘na calla. – rispose scolando la pasta – Secondo me è solo per rendere più poetiche le storie lì, come si chiamano, le fiction delle fan»  
«Le fanfiction? – Ermal scoppiò a ridere – Fabri, ma veramente le leggi?»  
«Alcune. – ammise prendendo il cacio e il pepe e condendo la pasta – Ok, ne ho lette un bel po’, ora statte zitto e magna»  
«No, ora voglio sapere che hai letto. – disse Ermal alzandosi e prendendo piatti e bicchieri per apparecchiare – Andiamo, dimmelo»  
«Ma chi se le ricorda. – borbottò l’uomo recuperando le posate – Ce ne stanno ‘na cifra su internet e tutte su siti diversi»  
Ermal sorrise e si accomodò a tavola con l’amico, gustandosi un bel piatto di pasta alle undici e mezza di sera.  
«Programmi per il weekend?» chiese Ermal controllando quanta pasta era avanzata nella pentola. Poteva confermare la bravura di Fabrizio ai fornelli, ma sicuramente non nel fare le dosi: c’era abbastanza cacio e pepe per sei persone. Prese ancora una bella porzione di pasta e riprese a mangiare.  
«Per sabato riposare. Domenica c'ho i bimbi e Anita vuole andare al mare al mattino e Libero c’ha la partita di calcio verso le sedici. – disse Fabrizio prima di finire il bicchiere di vino che avevano aperto – Quelle pesti organizzano e io seguo. Volevano andare a Mirabilandia mese scorso, ma non ce l’ho fatta a staccare dal lavoro. Ora ho fatto prendere a Romina i biglietti per andarci, anche se sinceramente me fanno schifo le montagne russe, ma se i miei figlioli vogliono andarci chi sono io per negarlo?»  
«Sei un bravo papà» commentò Ermal con il sorriso.  
«Non quanto vorrei. – mormorò osservando attentamente il liquido rosso nella bottiglia – Ci facciamo un giretto più tardi?» chiese, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
Ermal lo guardò, con gli spaghetti ancora sul bordo della bocca, «Ma se è quasi mezzanotte» gli fece notare.  
«Eh, c’hai da fare? – chiese Fabrizio prendendo un’altra forchettata di spaghetti direttamente dalla pentola – Dormi qui, non hai orari. Però se sei stanco te metto a nanna e via»  
Il ricciolino finì di masticare, «No, anzi. Mi va. – accettò – Però domani voglio dormire almeno fino a mezzogiorno»  
«Alle cinque saremo entrambi svegli. – gli fece notare Fabrizio – C’hai ancora fame? Dovrei avere altro, a parte i diciottomila dolci che Libero puntualmente me porta»  
«Sono a posto così, grazie. – vide Fabrizio tirar fuori dal frigorifero una torta millefoglie già cominciata – Beh, se proprio devi finirla, ti aiuto volentieri» si ricredette togliendo i piatti sporchi dal tavolo e lasciandoli sul ripiano sopra la lavastoviglie.  
«Te possino. – Fabrizio si alzò e recuperò un cucchiaino pulito anche per l’amico – Tua madre non te dice mai che stai sciupato?»  
«Costantemente. – confermò Ermal – Allora, che c’è di bello da fare da queste parti nel bel mezzo della notte, in un’anonima serata di inizio aprile e con il cielo che promette un bell’acquazzone pure qui come se in Portogallo non ne avessimo già presa abbastanza di pioggia?»  
Fabrizio ridacchiò, mangiando un pezzo di torta, «Camminare. – rispose semplicemente – Non ce sta manco un parchetto, è tutto cemento fino all’Olimpico»  
«Ci vai spesso? – chiese Ermal scegliendo che parte del dolce attaccare – Fuori dall’Olimpico, dico»  
«Quasi ogni sera. Credo mi aiuti a realizzare che a giugno suonerò lì e non è affatto un sogno»  
Ermal sorrise, «Faremo una bella festa, non capita tutti i giorni di fare il pienone in uno stadio e soprattutto non all’Olimpico. – commentò, con una punta di orgoglio per l’amico – Beh, direi di non interrompere la tradizione»  
«Ma se hai appena detto che tra poco pioverà» gli fece notare Fabrizio perplesso.  
«Eh va beh, al limite corriamo un po’, che vuoi che sia?»  
   
   
Alle tre del mattino rientrarono, completamente fradici.  
«Ricordame de non darti mai più retta» borbottò Fabrizio togliendosi la felpa e lasciandola sul termosifone appena dentro casa.  
«Oh, quante storie! – esclamò Ermal – Ammettilo che è perché sei vecchio e non tiri più fiato»  
«Mannaggia oh. – il padrone di casa si diresse nel bagno di servizio e ritornò in sala con un asciugamano per sé e uno per l’amico – Te voglio vedé tra qualche anno, coi polmoni consumati dal fumo e dalla vecchiaia»  
Ma Ermal si avvicinò all’amico, con un sorriso a metà tra il perfido e il divertito, e si mise a muovere la testa a destra e sinistra, facendo sgocciolare i suoi capelli addosso a Fabrizio.  
«Giuro che non ti terrò mai più qui a casa mia» disse l’uomo cercando di mantenere l’autocontrollo, anche se l’idea di rasargli i capelli a zero gli era balenata nella testa un paio di volte.  
Ermal si mise a ridere, «Andiamo! – cercò il pacchetto di sigarette e si diresse sul balcone – È l’ultima, poi per oggi smetto» disse, osservando lo sguardo sconsolato di Fabrizio.  
«Stamme ad allungà ‘na ciospa, va. – disse quello intercettando il pacchetto volare verso il divano – Ma non t’azzardà a dire ‘na parola con nessuno»  
«Dovrei dirti di non fumare, che se smetti non dovresti riprendere. – constatò Ermal accendendo la propria sigaretta – Ma odio fare pausa sigaretta da solo»  
«Solo per stavolta. – Fabrizio si sedette su una delle sedie di ferro del balcone – Vienime cor foco. – Ermal lo guardò con uno sguardo più che perplesso – Accendino, Ermal, passame l’accendino»  
«Scusa, ma il romano ancora non rientra nelle lingue che parlo»  
Rimasero in silenzio, ancora con i vestiti umidi, a fumare la loro sigaretta nella pace di Roma, rotta solo dalla pioggia che cadeva sull’asfalto.  
«Mi sa che andrò ad asciugarmi i capelli e poi filo a letto. – pensò a voce alta Fabrizio dopo qualche minuto – Te fai pure quello che vuoi. L’unica cosa non uscire de casa che mo’ aziono l’allarme»  
Ermal annuì, spegnendo la sigaretta nel posacenere, e seguì l’amico in casa.  
Oltre il soggiorno, c’era un corridoio che portava ad un secondo bagno e alle tre camere da letto della casa. Dovevano essere una per ogni Mobrici, ma la terza camera, quella un po’ più piccola riservata ad Anita, era diventata la stanza degli ospiti, dal momento che la bambina dormiva sempre con il padre quando andava a trovarlo. Era diventata talmente un’abitudine che Fabrizio era stato costretto a cambiare il suo letto da una piazza e mezza a due piazze, dato che sua figlia amava dormirgli addosso aperta a stella.  
«Ce stanno le coperte nell’armadio se c’hai freddo. – disse Fabrizio appoggiandosi alla porta mentre Ermal si toglieva la giacca – Io sono nella camera accanto»  
«Grazie. – Ermal sbadigliò vistosamente – Mi metto il pigiama e poi mi sa che dormo»  
«Pure io, notte»  
   
   
Il letto non era comodo, di più. Appena si era sdraiato, Ermal era crollato nel mondo dei sogni.  
Non si era reso conto di quanta stanchezza e stress aveva accumulato in quei giorni in Portogallo fino a quel momento. Certo, tra le prove per il video e altro qualche ora l’avevano passata in hotel per riposarsi, ma tra una cena con i loro collaboratori, un bicchiere di vino al bar, un paio di partite a carte come degli ottantenni e le chiacchierate fino a tardi sul balcone del loro piano avevano sottratto preziose ore di sonno. Non che non avessero dormito, ma l’eccitazione e l’adrenalina che aleggiava attorno alla preparazione per l’Eurovision non li aveva abbandonati nemmeno un secondo del loro tempo speso tra Lisbona e Porto.  
Nonostante ciò, e potendo contare sulla coperta rossa a pois che, a giudicare dal nome scritto sulla targhetta di tessuto bianco, apparteneva ad Anita, non era riuscito a dormire più di mezz’ora.  
Se la stanchezza piano piano stava svanendo, l’ansia e l’agitazione sembravano aver messo radici nei suoi pensieri, tanto che Ermal si era ritrovato sveglio a rimuginare sul sogno, per meglio dire incubo, che aveva appena fatto.  
Tutto si ripeteva, uguale a Sanremo, solo proiettato sul palco dell’Eurovision. Lui e Fabrizio sul palco a cantare, la folla in visibilio applaudiva loro e la loro canzone, il loro messaggio contro la paura. La serata si concludeva, tutti erano felici, ma ecco il lampo dello scandalo sanremese dell’anno ritornare, la commissione del regolamento prenderli da parte e sospenderli temporaneamente, ma stavolta c’era qualcosa, qualcosa di diverso: nessuno era dalla loro parte.  
Nel sogno Ermal si era visto trascinato in mezzo alla folla che lo additava come “falso” e “impostore”, molti lo chiamavano “ladro”. Tutto d’un tratto Fabrizio, che era sempre stato accanto a lui e lo aveva sostenuto, gli aveva lasciato la mano ed era stato trascinato via da altra gente che gli dava del “bugiardo” o “plagiatore”.  
Si era ritrovato solo, la cosa che più odiava in assoluto.  
Aveva deciso di alzarsi, almeno mettersi seduto, perché stando sdraiato le immagini di quell’incubo gli passavano davanti agli occhi come se le avesse vissute veramente. Diede un’occhiata al cellulare sul comodino, trovando un messaggio di sua madre e uno del fratello, ma non aveva voglia di rispondere in quel momento, onde evitare di far sorgere alla sua famiglia le solite domande sul perché fosse sveglio alle quattro del mattino.  
Si ritrovò a constatare che aveva la gola completamente secca e nemmeno si era premurato di prendere un bicchiere d’acqua dalla cucina prima di coricarsi.  
Mise i piedi fuori dal letto, appoggiandoli il più delicatamente possibile sul pavimento in legno, non voleva svegliare Fabrizio con gli scricchiolii, ma notò che non produsse alcun rumore. Aprii la porta della camera con la stessa attenzione e poi filò verso la cucina, alla ricerca di qualcosa da bere.  
Si passò una mano tra i riccioli mentre decideva se prendere la naturale o la frizzante dalla dispensa e notò che erano ancora leggermente umidi, nonostante li avesse asciugati con il phon. Strofinò gli occhi con la manica della maglia dei _Sex Pistols_ che usava per dormire e prese la bottiglia a sinistra, versando poi l’acqua in un bicchiere.  
Osservò le bollicine risalire verso la superficie per qualche istante, ma venne attratto da un rumore tranquillo, quasi cullante. Si girò, guardando fuori dalla finestra e notò che stava ancora piovendo, ma era una pioggerella di mezza stagione, quelle che creano atmosfera ed Ermal trovava il suono dolce e rilassante.  
Sospirò, sbadigliando di nuovo. Il sonno c’era, era la voglia di dormire che l’aveva abbandonato.  
Risciacquò il bicchiere e lo lasciò nel lavabo, asciugandosi le mani sui pantaloni della tuta neri che indossava, e decise di ritornare in camera. Magari qualche buona stella l’avrebbe fatto dormire il giusto per arrivare al serale di Amici quella sera senza sembrare un cadavere.  
Nel passare davanti alla camera di Fabrizio, poco prima della sua, notò la porta semi aperta e il classico rumore della musica che proveniva da delle cuffiette. Non era educato, ma, preso dalla curiosità, decise di sbirciare e vide il suo amico sveglio, intento a guardare una serie tv su un tablet.  
Provò a dare due colpi con le nocche alla porta, per richiamare l’attenzione di Fabrizio, e subito l’altro alzò lo sguardo.  
«Che ce fai sveglio?» chiese l’uomo, togliendosi le cuffiette.  
Ermal fece una smorfia e scosse la testa, «Non riesco a dormire. – ammise appoggiandosi alla porta – Che stai guardando?»  
« _Scorpion_. – rispose quello mettendosi seduto – C’hai ‘na faccia, è successo qualcosa? – vide l’amico tentennare – Vié qua, dai» disse spostandosi e facendo cenno a Ermal di sedersi sul letto.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò e cadde a peso morto direttamente sul letto dell’amico, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto bianco, «E se scoppia un casino come a febbraio?»  
Fabrizio lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio, «Cioè?»  
Ermal voltò lo sguardo anche lui verso l’amico, cercando le parole per esprimere quello che stava pensando, «E se, di punto in bianco, durante la finale dell’Eurovision ci eliminano?»  
«Ermal, ne abbiamo già parlato fin troppo. – gli fece notare lui – Siamo stati sinceri e onesti, l’hanno capito tutti, non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi. Non abbiamo fatto niente di male»  
Il ragazzo si passò una mano sul viso, «Lo so, Fabri. – mormorò – È che mi assale questo pensiero: e se, arrivati su un palco così importante, saltasse fuori di nuovo tutta la storia, forse solo per fare ascolti o altro, e la gente iniziasse a dubitare? Se ci credessero davvero dei “ladri”? Lo sai anche te che è molto più semplice credere all’apparenza che indagare e dare due minuti alla verità di saltar fuori»  
«Ci sono sempre i nostri fans, se è per quello. – gli fece notare Fabrizio – Hai visto come c’hanno difeso a spada tratta a Sanremo, come hanno reagito quando qualche artista parlava male di noi. Non te devi preoccupà. – notò che l’amico non rispondeva – Ermal? Te sei perso in mezzo a ‘sto cespuglio che chiami capelli?»  
Un mezzo sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra, ma scomparve in un attimo. Fabrizio, sempre più preoccupato, prese il braccio di Ermal e lo spostò dal suo viso, ritrovandosi l’amico sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
«Non sopporto di essere accusato per qualcosa che non ho fatto» disse, quasi in un sussurro, asciugandosi velocemente le guance.  
«E non succederà. – lo rassicurò Fabrizio – Noi sappiamo di aver agito nel giusto, così come le persone che ci vogliono bene. Stai tranquillo. – gli passò una mano tra i capelli, come per rassicurarlo – E anche fuori dall’Italia lo capiranno. Perché tutte ‘ste paranoie?»  
Ermal scosse la testa, evitando di parlare. Non poteva dire veramente, all’alba dei trentasette anni, che era giù di morale per un incubo che aveva fatto, non era un bambino.  
«Ho fatto un incubo. – si ritrovò a dire dopo un attimo – Nessuno ci credeva e poi ci additavano come i peggiori criminali della storia della musica e… - guardò l’amico – E poi ci dividevano»  
Fabrizio sorrise, cercando di trattenere lo sguardo di tenerezza che riservava ai suoi figli quando gli raccontavano le loro avventure nel mondo dei sogni. In quelle occasioni si tirava i bimbi nel letto e ridevano e scherzavano tutta notte, subendo i rimproveri di Giada il mattino seguente, ma con Ermal le cose… beh, a dire il vero non si discostavano più di tanto: aveva accanto un ragazzo fantastico che si ritrovava a vivere nei suoi incubi le parti peggiori della sua vita e non solo, ora si era aggiunta la distorsione della realtà.  
A quel punto, vedendo l’amico contemplare il soffitto nemmeno fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo, Fabrizio non ci pensò due volte a tirarselo vicino e ad abbracciarlo.  
«Non ti devi preoccupare di niente. – mormorò il romano – Il nostro lavoro l’abbiamo fatto onestamente, siamo stati sinceri e ci sono mille prove a riguardo. La gente che ci conosce sa come lavoriamo e il passaparola è un’arma molto efficace. – iniziò a dire, cercando in tutti i modi di calmare l’amico che, di tanto in tanto, si asciugava le lacrime – E quest’avventura la stiamo affrontando in due, non sei da solo»  
Ermal, ormai con la faccia completamente appoggiata al petto di Fabrizio, annuì lentamente, «Mi dispiace. – mormorò – Non sono mai stato così paranoico, giuro. È che mi fa paura questa cosa»  
Il sorriso si formò automaticamente sul viso di Fabrizio e portò nuovamente la mano tra i capelli del ragazzo, «Fa paura pure a me, pensa che manco spiccico ‘na parola di inglese. – e stavolta la risata dell’amico gli arrivò forte e chiara all’orecchio – Ma penso sia normale, tutte le cose nuove fanno un po’ paura, questo però non vuol dire che per forza sia vero»  
Ermal alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Fabrizio e per un attimo, una frazione di secondo, si ritrovò a fissargli le labbra. Erano screpolate perché se le mordicchiava costantemente, ma erano morbide e carnose, il contatto con la sua pelle nei numerosi baci sulla guancia che il romano amava dargli glielo avevano confermato mille e più volte.  
«Sei più tranquillo ora?» chiese Fabrizio passandogli una mano sul braccio più volte, come per rassicurarlo.  
«Sì. – riuscì a dire Ermal ritornando a guardare la maglia dell’amico, di uno strano verde misto a blu con il logo dei _Black Sabbath_ in bianco – Grazie, per qualsiasi cosa» disse, appoggiando il braccio sullo stomaco dell’amico, cercando di abbracciarlo a sua volta.  
«È questo che fanno i fratelli, no? – disse Fabrizio – Si proteggono a vicenda» aggiunse, allontanando la mano dai capelli dell’amico per stringerlo a sé ancora un po’.  
Nessuno dei due ebbe il coraggio di allontanarsi per primo, forse per il momento di imbarazzo che sarebbe nato subito dopo o forse perché era così dannatamente bello ricevere un po’ di affetto dopo tanto tempo, poco importava se le braccia erano quelle di Fabrizio. Anzi, a ripensarci era importante che quell’abbraccio, in quella stanza, in piena periferia romana, venisse da Fabrizio, l’unico in grado di comprendere tutte le sue paturnie e paranoie, che aveva deciso di chiamarlo per condividere un’esperienza come il viaggio che la loro canzone aveva permesso loro di intraprendere.  
«Sei silenzioso ora, me fai stà ‘n ansia» interruppe il flusso dei pensieri il romano.  
Ermal lo guardò, «Sto bene, davvero. – strofinò il naso contro il tessuto colorato della maglietta – Ti dispiace se dormo qui?»  
«Te sei già accasato, vedi te. – scherzò Fabrizio, ma si mosse appena per recuperare la coperta. Iniziava a fare leggermente freddo – Guai a te se me butti giù dal letto, te faccio correre fino a Trastevere e ritorno in mutande»  
Il ricciolino annuì, stringendosi ancora di più contro il petto dell’amico, «Notte Fabri»  
   
   
La sveglia segnava le cinque e venti del mattino, ma Fabrizio non era riuscito a riaddormentarsi a differenza del suo compare, che non l’aveva mollato nemmeno un secondo, ma dormiva tranquillo finalmente.  
Ogni tanto Fabrizio si muoveva leggermente, per prendere il cellulare o magari muovere il braccio leggermente intorpidito, ma cercava di evitare i movimenti bruschi per non svegliarlo.  
Ora, però, la stanchezza iniziava a pesare anche sul suo sguardo. Aveva passato l’ultima ora ad accarezzare ritmicamente il braccio di Ermal, quasi come un gesto meccanico, ma che riusciva a tranquillizzarlo, e ogni tanto gli sistemava qualche ricciolo ribelle che ricadeva sul viso. Osservava le sfumature di espressione che Ermal assumeva, dal beato dolce dormiente all’infastidito per colpa di una piccola ciocca che andava a solleticargli il naso.  
Fabrizio diede la buonanotte, o il buongiorno, ai ragazzi della sua band via messaggio, già operativi a quell’ora per le più svariate ragioni, poi spense il telefono, lasciandolo sul comodino accanto a sé.  
Si voltò verso Ermal e lo guardò ancora una volta. Si sentiva stranamente felice, non aveva mai trovato una persona così dolce e affine a lui come quel ragazzo. Si avvicinò un po’ al suo viso, quel tanto che bastava per dargli un bacio sulla tempia scoperta.  
«Buonanotte, cespuglié»  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Come in altre mie storie, sottolineo la mia provenienza nordica solo per scusarmi dell'uso improprio del romano. Ogni correzione sarà ben accetta!


End file.
